Ketaro Masaki
( ) |affiliation = Himself (formerly) Dark Side (Unwillingly) |firstepisode = Kamen Rider X Super Sentai: Chou Match Taisen |lastepisode= Kamen Rider X Kamen Rider Rube & Hikishi: Chou Match Taisen |numberofepisodes= 1 (Movie) |cast = TBA |label2 = Kamen Rider Hakoshi Ogre Kaijin |complex2 = }} is , is a character who appears in Kamen Rider X Super Sentai: Chou Match Taisen. History Present As a Young Adult, his guidance from his family was not appreciated, as his father & mother lost their lives. So with no home or money, Ketaro was alone, until a secret organization offered Ketaro a Job with Money, Warm Food, Clothing, and a Home. Ketaro accepted the offer, but the exception to become a weapon to good use for the people of Parallel Earth. War on Parallel Earth/Hakoshi's Birth During the most absolute crisis known to Ketaro, the organization was destroyed along with, everything that he dreamed for throughout his new life. Later, while searching for survivors, Ketaro found a black metallic case that stores the Rube Driver and a Ride Cube, taht was going to be used by him already, so with the use of the new device that he gained, Ketaro's Desires became more thoughtful to become Hakoshi, the weapon of Parallel Earth. Powers & Abilities Skills: *'Flight Apparition:' Ketaro possess the ability to fly over his enemies, to take the advantage of using this ability for his personal use. *'Invisibility:' Ketaro can possess the ability to become invisible, while his enemies can not search for him, this ability can help him escape a tough battle. *'Telekinesis:' Ketaro possess the ability to move inorganic items and people as his desired will to either attack or move out of an harmful action. Personality to be added Forms Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 196.0 cm *'Rider Weight': 99.0 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 9.9 tons (right arm)/17.0 tons (left arm) *'Kicking Power': 23.7 tons (right leg)/17.8 tons (left leg) *'Maximum Jump Height': 55.0 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 2.9 sec. is the primary base form of Kamen Rider Hakoshi. Hakoshi's standard weapon is the Hako Lance. Rube has Three Finishers: *Rube Driver: ** '|ハマシダマシイキック|Hamashi Damashii Kikku}}: *Hako Lance: ** '|ダマシハコシスラッシュ|Kakoshi Damashii Surasshu}}: ** : This rider is exclusive to Kamen Rider X Super Sentai: Chou Match Taisen. - Ogre Kaijin= Ogre Kaijin Monster Statistics *'Rider Height': 196.0 cm *'Rider Weight': 99.0 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 9.9 tons (right arm)/17.0 tons (left arm) *'Kicking Power': 23.7 tons (right leg)/17.8 tons (left leg) *'Maximum Jump Height': 55.0 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 2.9 sec. is the form of Ogre Kaijin. The Ogre Kaijin's weapon is a stone-like ax. Ogre has one finisher: * This monster is exclusive to Kamen Rider X Super Sentai: Chou Match Taisen. }} Equipment Devices *Rube Driver - Transformation belt *Ride Cube - Transformation trinket *Kaijin Orb - Transformation trinket Weapons *Hako Lance - Hakoshi's personal weapon *Unnamed Stone Ax - Ogre's personal weapon Behind the Scenes Portrayal to be added Etymology Hakoshi's Rider Name is consisted of two words, "Hako = Hakoiri" meaning "Boxed" in english, while "Shi = Damashii or Tamashi" meaning "Soul", meaning that he is non-living-like kamen rider, like with from . Notes to be added Appearances *Kamen Rider X Super Sentai: Chou Match Taisen